exchanges & missions
by ShelbySaysOhai
Summary: summery inside
1. Chapter 1

exchanges and missions

summary

cammie, bex, liz, macey, zach, jonas, grant and somebody else go to a school pretending to be regular ppl they saty there and somthing happends. what is it? who is it? do we want 2 know ? well we are going 2 . i suck at summeries sooo hope ya like it

summerrocks


	2. Chapter 2

exchanges and missions

ch 1

I just got back from my moms office she just told me that blackthrone was coming with 50 boys for the whole year . by the way my name is Cammie Morgan im the chameleon im the best pavement artist theirs ever been. I can do a lot of tumbling . I went to my dorm witch i share with Bex, Liz, and Macey. we went to the dining hall for dinner were having lasagna . my mom is doing her speech . She announced that blackthrone is coming with 50 boys for the whole year. All of the girls jaws dropped i quickly pushed my friends back up. The boys came out and Zach, Jonas, grant Zach sat by me. Before Zach said any thing i beat him to it "Hey blackthrone boy miss me?"

"Yes thats my line and did you miss me?" i was being flirty so i said maybe maybe not no one knows but me!" I ate and left for the dorm. The girls finished and followed. They said" Playing hard 2 get ?" "yep." " We taught you well." said Bex. "yep." "We should let the boys come over."

spoke Macey. "NO!" "You can... Wait before i continue check for bugs.

Liz found 2 cameras and 6 bugs

Bex found 3 cameras and 9 bugs

Macey found 4 cameras and 12 bugs

I found 5 cameras and 14 bugs. if i know Zach there should be 1 more bug... i know in the closet.

now 15 bugs."anyways you can go to your moms office or go into a secrete passageway." Liz suggested. So thats what i did into a passageway i go. I went to my favorite one. i went in and the only people that know is me and my mom. Inside is a tumbling mat, TV, laptop, and a radio. I turned on the camera and bug that i put on my bed now i can hear what there saying and see. Zach said "wears Cammie?" "i don't know she said that she was going to her moms office she said she had to talk to her." Bex said. I saw a new face that i didst know. i think his name is John. someone told me there is a new kid. After that i went to practice my tumbling. I did back tuck, round off back tuck, back handspring, round off backhandspringx2, round off back handspring back tuck, round off backhand spring full, i ended with a back walkover splits. I danced and singed to take it off :kesha

shattered glass: Brittney spears

cant be tamed: Miley Cyrus

When i was don I checked the computer they were still there. I ran back and I said "Sorry I was in my mom`s office I ran back here i soon as I could."

sorry if i missed spelled things i dont have spell check on here

summerrocks


	3. Chapter 3

ch2

cpov

I woke up from sleep and took a shower to get ready for torture ! I took a 15 minute shower ( 15.25 but whose counting?) Macey did my makeup, Bex picked out my outfit, Liz did my hair. It was a purple Minni skirt and a white blouse and a purple little cover. We left for breakfast when we interned all of the boys were staring. Zach,Grant,Jonas, & John were giving them death glares. We ate and off to Madam Dabeneys class we learned that if u slurped it not lady like so NO SLURPING! ,next cow with did u know that Nebraska is the corn husker state I did, C&A with Ms. Johnson,now my favorite P&E!. I have it with Bex,Liz, & Macey we changed and went to the barn. I saw Zach,Grant,Jonas,and John. We went close to the girls side and

started to call pairs for fighting and I herd my name and Zach Goode

ZPOV

Cool i got paired with Gallagher girl. I get to beat her yess.

CPOV

Its our turn to go on the mat. All of the girls awed include he said " shes good Mr. Goode." Really even to beat the the number 1 fighter at blackthrone?"

" Well i`m the number 1 pavement artist and tied with Bex for number 1 fighter."

We shook hands and herd the whistle blow. He tried to punch me and I blocked it. I flipped him and did a back tuck he tried to knock me down when I landed i did a back handspring. He tried to kick me but i did a back tuck and then roundhouse him kicked then flipped him and sat on him then I pouched him. said " wins!" I did a round off back handspring full and landed in the splits. Thats right im that flexible.

ZPOV

Oh my god i just got beat by Cammie. She just did a round off back hand spring full and landed in the splits i feel so ashamed. "Dude you just got beat by a girl that sucks."a dude name nick said stupid boy hes going to get it later.

CPOV

Everybody cheered Grant, Jonas, & Jonas gave me a hug and said " Good job sis you did well." After that we changed and went to cov ops with Solomon. He told us about truth and lies. Then we went to the dining hall. All of the jrs. asked me to do my tumbling.I looked at my mom she said yess. I changed and put on the song dance dance by fall out boys. I did back tuck, round off back tuck, back handspring, round off backhandspringx2, round off back handspring back tuck, round off backhand spring full, i ended with a back walkover splits and did that all over again. I went to my room after that to change.

summerrock :)

review nice lol :)


	4. Chapter 4

CH3

We are getting ready for the dining hall for dinner. Macey put my hair up in curls, Liz`s straight, Bex`s wavy, and hers cramped. after that we did are make up and left for the dinner of i don't know but will find out.

ZPOV

I still cant believe Gallagher girl beat me at my own game look at what she did all of that tumbling I cant believe it. she must of done some cheer-leading or gymnastics when she was little. we were in our room talking after lunch waiting for dinner to be served. after we talked it was already 8:00 pm so we left. I saw her and congratulated her for beating and we all sat toughter and talked. all of a sudden Cameron Morgan go to the p.e barn with Bex Baxter. all of the jr.s may go with UH OH.

CPOV

Me and the girls got to the dining hall and Zach said "contrasts on beating the number one blackthrone fighter." I smiled and we all ate toughter and all of a sudden Cameron Morgan and Bex Baxter please go to the p.e barn and all of the jrs. may go too if they cant be what i think this is please god don't tell me and Bex are gonna fight for number 1. We got there and there was a mat layed down on the floor. My mom was there with Mr. Solomon , Dr. Steve, and all of the other teachers. Mr. Mocokwits said "this is to see who is the number one best fighter at Gallagher." i was scared for her i could beat her with my tumbling so here i go. we went to change in the locker room and came out to the mat. Everybody was there to watch the fight. said "shake hands." and we did. then he blew the whistle. beeb beeb. Bex tried to kick me but i countered it with full. when I came down i round house kicked her. She fell down i then did a back handspring then rebounded the she tried to kick me again , but i just did a back tuck. she got up and tried to punch me but i blocked her and flipped her. she was getting mad now she kicked ,punch ,and roundhouse kicked and i countered every move. The crowed was cheering Cammie ,cammie ,cammie and Bex ,Bex ,Bex." when i looked i got licked and fell to the grown and the i kicked her in the legs and then i flipped and sat on her. "Ms. Morgan wins she is the number one Gallagher girl fighter, and pavement artist ever !" screamed Mr. Mocokwits ,mom, and Mr. Solomon.

ZPOV

woohooo she won i knew she would too. i just cant believe it tho . I wish she will tech me but, a best spy never reviles her secrete. So i knew she wouldn't but i`ll still ask her she is done changing. she rocked the house (well the gym but you know what i mean). After that i saw her and asked her " how did u learn all of those moves and will u show me?" she said a good spy never tells her secrete." I herd Mr. Solomon say Grant Newman and Zach Goode please go get changed and go to the mat." now its mine and Grant`s turn for the best blackthrone number one fighter. we got changed ans said this is for the number one blackthrone fighter. beep beep and then i punched grant and he kicked me. then i jumped up and roundhouse kicked him. He tried to punch me but i dogged it and flipped him. he tried to kick me but failed. he jump up and then tried to kick, punch, and roundhouse kick me but failed, i then flipped hem and Mr. mockowits, Dr. Steve, and Mr. Solomon said "the number one blackthrone fighter is Zach Goode!" Cammie please go get changed and come to the mat." Mrs. Morgan said. UH OH.

CPOV

What i just beat him oh well tome to beat him again. i went and got changed Zach said " she already beat me." Oh well she will just beat you again then." Mr. s said. we shook hands and Mr. Mockowits said " this is for the best blackthrone or Gallagher fighter. beep beep and then he punched me but i blocked and flipped him and then full time the he tried to kick me but back tuck. and the i kicked him in the side the he tried to flipped me but i just did a back hand spring. he jumped up and tried to kick, punch, and roundhouse kick me but i just did a presser point ( A/N the reason why i didn't do that earlier is i didn't think of it till now and i thought it would be a bit funnier to do it now.) and he fell to the ground but he jumped right up and then he flipped me bad move boy i kicked him in the family jewels and he went down and he jumped up and punched me but i flipped him and did a full twist and sat on him. the best blackthrone/ Gallagher girl fighter!" said my mom, Mr.S, and . we left and got changed and every body was cheering me on . when i got back from the chaining room all of the jrs. picked me up and cheered " CAMMIE CAMMIE CAMMIE!" and i got down and me and the girls went to our room, got changed and went to sleep.

ZPOV

Dang it she beat me again oh well i`ll get over it. At least she ain`t that kind of girl who will rub it in your face. i went to the changing room and got changed. I saw Cammie come out and got into the cowed and carried her to her room. me and the guys went to our room got dressed and went to sleep.

**A/N If i don'tget 10 nice reviews or more no update.**

**summerrocks**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

cpov

I woke up and got ready for school. I took a 10min shower ( 10. 20 but whose counting?). I woke up Macey and she took hers and did my hair and make up. My hair was in a side pony and curled. We then woke up Liz and Bex. Bex took hers and then Liz. Bex did her hair and macey did her makeup. Bex`s hair was in a half up and straight. Liz's hair was in a high pony and macey did her makeup. Then macey did he own hair and makeup and put her hair in a half up curly way. After that we were on our way do the dining hall. I went to the table and the Zach pulled me into the hall way and then he said "cammie I am in love with you will you be my girlfriend?" I was faking to think and I said "Zach im in love with you too I will love to be your girlfriend!" he then grabbed me and kissed all of a sudden we herd a voice say " mrs. Morgan would like to see you in her office in 20 min and no tardiness is allowed.

Zpov

I woke up the boys and took a shower a extly 5 min shower. Then I waited for the guys I asked to talk to john and asked "I'm in love with cammie should I ask her out?" he said dude do it u love her I would." " thanks man." "welcome bro." then all of the guys were ready. We wren to the ding hall and I saw cammie I pulled her to the hall way and said "cammieI am in love with you will you be my girlfriend?" she was faking to think and said "Zach im in love with you too I will love to be your girlfriend!" he then grabbed me and kissed me. Then all of a sudden we herd a voice say " mrs. Morgan would like to see you in ger office in 20 min and no tardiness is allowed.

**a/n im soo sorry is short but i did it**

**summerrocks**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch5

Cpov

Me and Zach went to the office ( did I mention I was hungry well I am) to fin the gang there. My mom started to speak " Cameron, Zach, bex, grant, Liz, Jonas, macey, and john, yall are going to a normal school in Dallas Texas called Dallas county high school." (I don't know if its real but in my story it is I think Dallas is a county is it?) half of y'all are going to live with Mr. Solomon and the other half with agent Cameron. And if on cue she walks in. I ran and gave her a hug " hey squirt." "hey Abbs." " here are your names and Ids." and she gave me the folders and we left. Mine is :

Name: Amelia Johnson

Age: 17

Status: in a relationship with nick smith

Likes: cheer leading, dancing, singing, txting, dogs, the smell of jasmine, boys, and the number 16

Dislikes: softball, failing, and groundings

Siblings: Olivia(macey), Cole(grant) and Luke(Jonas)

Johnson

Mom: Alexis Johnson(Abby Cameron)

Cole Johnson (grant)

Age:17

Status: in a relationship with Elaine smith (Bex)

Likes: basket ball, the number 10, the smell of peppermint, cats, girls, and txting

Dislikes: school, and too much peppiness

Siblings: Olivia(macey), Amelia(cam) and Luke (Jonas)

Mom: Alexis Johnson(Abby Cameron)

Olivia Johnson (macey)

Age:17

Status: in a relationship with josh smith (john)

Likes: cheer leading, dancing, boys, the number 9, the smell of cinnamon, and txting

Dislikes: waking up, and people looking ugly

Siblings: Amelia(cam), Cole(grant) and Luke(Jonas)

Mom: Alexis Johnson(Abby Cameron)

Luke Johnson ( Jonas)

Age 17

Status: in a relationship with Izzy (Liz)

Likes: computers, basketball, the smell of strawberries, the number 6, girls, and txting

Dislikes: faling classes, and hurting peoples felling

Siblings: Olivia(macey), Cole(grant) and Amelia (cam)

Mom: Alexis Johnson (Abby Cameron)

Elaine smith(Bex)

Age: 17

Status: in a relationship with Cole Johnson (grant)

Likes: soccer dancing the number 9, the smell of peppermint, txting, and boys

Dislikes: annoying people, waking up, and failing

Siblings: Izzy(Liz) josh(john) and nick (Zach)

Dad: Joe Solomon

Josh smith(john)

Age:17

Status: in a relationship with Olivia Johnson(macey)

Likes: football, girls, txting, the number9,and the smell of cinnamon

Dislikes: waking up, cooking, and cleaning

Siblings: Izzy(Liz) Elaine(Bex)and nick (Zach)

Dad: Joe Solomon

Isabell(Liz)

Age:17

Status: in a relationship with Luke(Jonas)

Likes: soccer, txting,the number6, computers, strawberries, and boys

Dislike: fights, falling, and being a klutz

Siblings: Elaine(bex )josh(john) and nick (Zach)

Dad: Joe Solomon

Nick smith (Zach)

Age 17

Status: in a relationship with Amelia(cammie)

Likes: football, girls, txting, the number 16, and the smell of jasmine

Dislikes: baseball, waking up, failing, and not wining

I cant wait to do this thing be normal again I though this ought to be fun woohoo. We are now going to pack.

**a/n i know there is noo story but this is there identities soo sorry there well be more of that jazz in the next chap.**

**summerrocks**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

CPOV

We were sitting on our beds while macey was packing. she had gotten her`s and Liz`s done now she was working on Bex`s. All of a sudden the boys knock on the door and the boys came in. I said " i just remembered i have to go talk to my mom ." "see ya later." they all said. and i went to go practice my moves, my fighting and ,go talk to mom.

ZPOV

Hmmm i wonder were she actually went. we were talkin to the girls when cammie came back all sweaty macey had just finished Cammie`s suit case. " yall missed it i asked my mom to see if i can fight Solomon and she said yess and show her my moves she said yes to that to ,and i just beat his but and yall missed it." "NO way" said bex and i at the same time. Yep and he said im soo good at my tumbling and dance that he was impressed he said that im better that my mom and my aunt at my tumbling." she was excited i could tell soo i gave her ahug and kissed and said congrats Hun."

CPOV

I was at the door to my mom`s office and went in i asked "hey mom can i fight Mr. Solomon ?

"if he says yes than yes." and out of no were he says

" ofcouse i want to fight my goddaughter." we both got changed and went to the p.e. barn and go ready my mom blew her whistle and he tried to punch me but i blocked and flipped.

he tried to kick me down but i just did a back flip. he jumped up and he pushed mt to the wall and i fell to the ground and got back up. i then round house kicked him and he kicked me to the ground. i jumped up kicked and punch and then he put a hand to my arm to try to flip me but failed i moved my arm in a way to counter the hit and kicked him down. i then flipped and jumped on him and then my mom said " cammie wins!" woohoo i just beat teacher wow. now i said crank up the tunes it time for me to show ya`ll my tumbling. he got up and went to sit right next to my mom. it was playing house party by the midnight beast ( **a/n the midnight beast are funny British dudes and look it up if u want to hear it)** i did all of my moves and they were impressed i said thank you and mr. s said " you are a better fighter than me and Abby and your mom and your better tumbler than Abby and your mom we are very impressed of ypu now go change and get some sleep i ran back to the dorm and said" yall missed it i asked my mom to see if i can fight Solomon and she said yess and show her my moves she said yes to that to ,and i just beat his but and yall missed it." "NO way" said bex and Zach at the same time the others were shocked. "Yep and he said im soo good at my tumbling that he was impressed he said that im better that my mom and my aunt at my tumbling and a better fighter than him and my mom and Abby and dad."I was excited Zach gave me a hug and kissed and said congrats Hun." After that they left. i went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

We are going to go eat and leave. now macey is fishing her make up. "lets go." she said and no were leaving. we are having eggs and bacon then its time to leave. it took us 2o mins. to eat now were boarding the jet. " lets watch the killers i said. no the night mare on elm street. Said grant. "vote" said bex it was 5 to 3. killers won. no we are watching it and no off to Texas!

**I KNOW SHORT CHAPPIE BIT I HAVE UPDATED LIKE 3 TIMES THIS WEEK. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THE BABY. AND HELP ME THINK OF NAMES FOR THE BABY IT WILL BE VERY HELPFUL PLZ REVIEW**

**SUMMERROCKS  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

**CPOV**

We got done watching killers it was hilarious oh mi god.(** A/N IM NOT GONNA SPOIL IT FOR YALL PEOPLES WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT BUT ITS FUNNY ) **Bex, macey, and Liz was asleep i was on the verge of it . The boys are gonna watch night mare on elm street so now sleepy time.

**when they wake up**

There was a loud BANG! I shot up and Grant dropped a glass bowl. Wow Grant i picked it up and threw it away . I then almost collapsed with tiredness from i dont know what ,but zach caught me in his arms and yelled " CAMMIE, CAMMIE, CAMMIE STAY AWAKE! LIZ JONAS COME HERE NOW!

**ZPOV**

I saw Cammie collapsed and i caught her and yelled " CAMMIE, CAMMIE, CAMMIE STAY AWAKE! LIZ JONAS COME HERE NOW!" and they came.

" Yes?"

"Cammie past out and i dont know how help me!"

"okay has she ate anything today?" asked Liz

"umm some crackers that it."

"wake her up now and give her food now."

I woke her up and said " eat now!"

I gave her some cereal ans she ate it.

"thanks."

" no problem.' so we hung out and talked when Mr. Solomon came and said " were about to land sit in your seats."

and we did it went bump bump and bump then we landed

** TO THE HOUSES**

**CPOV**

We got to our house, Grant, Macey, Jonas, Abby, and I ,and i ran to the largest girl room and called it and Grant called the biggest boy room.

**ZPOV**

We got to our house Bex, John, Liz, Solomon, and I ,and i called the biggest boy room and Bex called the biggest girl room.

**A/N I KNOW NOT BIG CHAPPIE SORRY  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch something just kidding ch 8 **

**Cpov**

My room is neon green and blue, Macey`s neon orange and pink, Grants black and red, and Jonas`s is orange and black. I belive that abby`s is browb and white. we all have macs, iphones, and king sized beds. did i menton that we live in a 4 story house well now i did. Now teech Macey to tumble.

**zpov**

My room is black and green, John`s red and blue, Bex`s neon pink and green, and liz is orange and purple. i think Mr. Solomon is tan and brown. we all got iphones, macs, and king sized bed. did i menton that we live in a 4 story house well now I did. Now time to tech Bex and Liz how do play soccer.

**Cpov**

We got dressed and went to the basement. I said "show me what you can do." she can do a roundoff, cartweel, frontwalkover, and almost a backwalkover. sence she can do that i said sence you can almost do a backwalkeover lets do that. so we did it like 5 times and she got that. now backhand springs. "5 6 7 8." and we did that for 10 min and then she did it on her own then she did it twice. next back tucks. we did that for 10 min and she tried it and did it. so then she did a roundiff back tuck and and a round off back handspring back tuck. then we did stunts . i got the gang to come and did a lounge, a straddle, prep, a exstion, a lib, a scropion, a bowion arrow, and a arobyss. after that i taught her the cheer and dance. then we videoied her and me then we went to do our ids.

**Zpov**

We got dressed and helped the girls. "show us what yall can do." Bex is a good fowarder and Liz is a good goaly. so we helped them driible, punt, block, and kick. then we showed them how to flip. after that we played 2 on to . kohn and liz vs Bex and I. we won the we tradded plaseces than they won. after that we did foot ball. then we got ready to are ids.

**Cpov**

I have chocolate brown hair green eyes, Macey has blonde hair and blue eyes, Grant has black hair and green eyes, and jonas has brown hair and blue eyes. now were ready for next week.

**Zpov**

My hair is black and sea blue eyes, Jonas`s is blonde and brown eyes, Bex`s is black and brwon eyes, and Liz`s is blonde and sea blue eyes. Now were ready for next week.

**A/N I WILL UP DATE THE BABY TOMARROW AND REVIEW NICE LOL :) **

**SUMMERROCKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N TO ANSWER**** THE QUESTION: Is that even possible u know that routine? I USED TO BE A CHEERLEADER AND I KNOW THINGS AND I MADE IT UP. AND KendallSchmidt4Life are they starting the misson for real in the next chapter? YESS WE ARE SO HERE WE GO ENjOY!**

**CH9**

**CPOV**

I woke up and got ready and put on a american eagles skinny jeans and a green hollister shirt with aropostale boots and green jacket. macey approved. She was wearing a blue wet seal shirt, a holliaster skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a abrocomie jacket. we both had curly hair and light make up. Grant has on aro shirt, abercrobie pants, nikies, and amercian egale jaket. Jonas has on a american eagle shirt, aro pants, balck convorse, and a hollister jacket. they both have there hair messed up in the right places. we ate and left.

**ZPOV**

I have on a green aro shirt, ae pants, nikies, and a abrocrobie jacket. John is wearing a blue ae shirt, aro jeans, blue convorse, and a blue abrocrobie jacket. both of our is is messed up in the right places. Bex is wearin a purple aro shirt, 5,7,9 pants, and a 5,7,9 purple jacket with ugs on. Liz is wearing pink hollister shirt, holister pants, green aro jacket, and flats. there hair was straight. now ate and left.

**Cpov**

We to school in our blue sports car and there black laborginni. we got our schdules. We have all of the same classes toughter besied 2nd,3rd, and 7th. well off to gym. okay on our way we looked a the sheet to see if we made it and we did! we were on the top 10! we ran to gym and got changed.

**ZPOV **

We got in our cars. the girls red sports cars. and us guys blue lamborgini! We got to school and we have all of our classes to gether besieds 2nd, 3rd, and 7th. We went to gym and we saw the sheet and we made it were on top 10! so we went to gym and got changed.

**WELL DID U LIE IT ? LOVE IT? HATE IT? IDK BUT I DID IT THEY STARTED HTE MISSION! REVIEW NICE!**

**SUMMERROCKS**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I MOVED IN WITH THE GRANDPARENTS AND THEY HAVE NOO SPELL CHECK OR GRAMMER CHECK SORRY IF I MISS UP :(**

**CH9**

**CPOV**

"Show ,e what you can do." said the cheer choach yea insted of regular gym aresports is our gym. so i showed her what i could do ( **a/n its in the prevois chapters) **and then it was Maceys turn she did wha tshe can do. (** previous chapters). "**Then stuns." said coach. We were te flyers to see if we ca ndo it. I wispered " you ca ndo it beleive in yourselfe." We did a scale, scropin, a lib. arobyss, a backet toss, a Bow and Arrow , and more. so I think were the best.

**ZPOV**

Fottball is so fun we aced it we played shirts and skins we were skins and skins won because of us. we were running backs and quaterbacks. so we went into the dressing room and changed. I went to secound peroid and ran into Cammie I said " Hey whats your name?"

" Amelia whats yours?"

" Nick do you want to get a drink with me later?

" Sure after school?"

"Yepp see you later." and I walked off.

**Gpov**

I love basketball we smocked it. we were always dunking. I walked out of the gym and saw Bex.

**LPOV**

We rocked it. we were dribblen and when we played a game we fiped and won the game! we changed an i left for computers and i saw him.

**CPOV**

Ugh reagular school is boring i know all of this stuff. I cant wait for after school. I have a sortof kindof date with Zach. yess now lunch! Every body was staring. Some guy and said " Hey beautfull whats your name?"

" Amelia and im not intrested." And i walked off. I fiund my freinds and we talked then 5rh peroid. then 6th and now time for the dateish. we talked and laughed and then we got into his car and he kissed me!

**HEHEHEHE CLIFFY SORTOF REVIEW**

**SUMMERROCKS**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**IM SOO SORRY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK WHAT SHOULD I DO PLEASE HAELP ME I KNOW WERE I LEFT OF I JUST DONT KNOW WAH TDO DO FOR THE MIDDLE AND END OF THE CHAPTER SOO PLEASE HELP ME**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**THANK YALL AND HERE WE GO AND I HAD SOME OF IT PLANNED AND THEN YALL HALPED ME FINSH IT THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS! ! I MIGHT STAY WITH CPOV CAUSE IM WRITING THE SAME THING FOR ZPOV IF I SHOULD STAY WITH BOTH TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! SO HERE WE GO!**

**CH 12 **

**CPOV**

He kissed me and then we were kissing wich felt like for ever like we were the only people on earth so passionate then all of a sudden " Holy crap you just met him and now your kissing him and you wont go for me?" Ugh its that same dude that wants me what ever. We stopped snd he took me home. I toold the guys anout waht happened they laughed and so did .

**THE NEXT DAY**

We woke up and we got changed and today is the day for head captin hopefully its me or Macey! We got to school and we saw the gang and we talked intul the bell rang and we went to class. " okay here is a peice of paper wright the girls name you want tot be head cheerleader and you cant vote for youself." I wrote for Macey and then we streched while she and her assintant counted the votes. i was doone and the others were streching i practied my tumbling and so did Macey. She was done with the votes and she said the winner is(** I WAS GONNA STOP HERE BUT IM GONNA GO ON) **Amelia Johnson!" Macey and i cheered and She announced " Runner up is Oliva Johnson!" We screemed again.

**NEXT WEEK**

We went to lunch and Macey and I sat with the cheerleaders and we saw bex with some tough girls and Grant and Zach with Nick with the jocks its been like this for two weeks and then I got a txt saying we are meeting at Liz`s her house after practice.

**AFTER PRACTICE**

Liz started " Ok Jonas and I have been seeing that are friendship has been falling apart and We dont want this to happend what should we do cause we all love eathothor right..."

"Right!" We all said

" We should make every saturday our time." I said and we all agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**hope ya like it here we go**

**CH 13**

**cpov**

The next day was a saturday and we were down stairs in the basement. I was doing part of the dance the only half because I only had that planed and I needed help with the rest. I had the gang with me to help me. Zach said " Dang honey if you wernt a spy you would make a great gymness."

"Thanks but I still need help with the rest though."

" In the beging you have the first stunt, a little dance, the tumbling, another stunt, jumps, and cheer. how about a pyramid, the big dance, and end in a big stunt? Macey said.

" Good idea Mace. I thought about a pyramid but I didnt think it would work out thoug." The misic is :

Kesha: Backstabber

3oh!3: De'j'a vu

Enriqueiglesias: I like it

Far east movement: Like a g6

and are cheer is Boom bbom pow by Black eye peas.

After that we went to play laser tag it was awesome. We all had a blast. Grant got first and I got second. We all are pooped and now a sleep over and having a movie night and we are watching young again and james bond movies.

**In the morning**

I woke up and Jonas was awake on his computer and Grant was watching tv. I decied that Grant and I were going to get foid to make breakfast. We were in the car half way there and all of a sudden there was a blak car following us so we pulled over to a stop on a abanoned are and we got out and 20 people in black came and attacked us and we faught them off and...

**A/N CLIFFY SORTOF WHAT IS GOONA HAPPEN? DO WE WANT TO KNOW? WELL WERE GONNA SOON REVIEWS ARE NICE AND CHECK OUT THE POLL IF IT'S THERE**

**SUMMERROCKS**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N IM SOO SORRY BUT ...

MY NEW NAME IS SHELBYGOODE JUST TO LET YALL KNOW I CHANGED IT I THOOUGHT I NEEDED TO CHANGED IT BECAUSE IT NEEDDED TO BE CHANDED SOOO :)

SHELBYGOODE

P.S YESS MY FIRST NAME IS SHELBY AND THATS ALL IM GIVING OUT!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N FOR THE PERSON WHO GUESSED IT I RETHOUGHT THE CHAPTER AND I DID MORE TOO IT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW OKAY? HERE WE GO!**

**CH14? RIGHT?**

**CPOV**

Ahh i herd a gun shot then I saw Bex on the ground! Then another and a another and we were all on the ground! " Bex! Grant!" I yelled. After that I stood up evev tho my leg was killing me I didnt care. I faught of the rest of the guys and called Abby and Joe. They came and I walked to joe and I fell into his arms I herd him yell " Amelia! Amelia! Amelia!" using my cover name. And my world went black.

I woke up in and I saw every one there. Zach was in the chair right next to the bed holding my hand. " W-what happened?" I asked. Zach gave me a glass of water

Joe said " You and Grant were attacked and Bex went to go and help you and she saw the car and ran to help and she herd the gun and ran in front of two other es shots gone off and you and Grant were shot. You got up and fought off the rest of the guys. You called us and we got there and then you fell into my arms and you have a concussion and and a shot leg that got better. Bex is fine and so is Grant."

"ohh how long have I been out?"

" 4 days and you almost died I`be stayed with you sense then and sense you were in the hossiptle." Zach said.

"Ohh." I said"When can i get out of here?"

" Later not now."

"Okay." after i got checked out we left. When we got home i went into my room and I woke up again with Zach shacking me.

" Why are you shaking me?"

" Cause you wouldnt wake up."

" Why do I need to wake up?"

" Its time for school."

"What so people think we went to?"

" A camping trip."

"OOK." After that i got dressed and we left. Macey and I went to gym and we got ready the coach wasnt there so I was charge. " 5 6 7 8 I said. And they went up. Macey and I are gonna alternate doing this so we can do are part. I showed every body the routine and they learned it. Then at the end it was my turn. we did that two times and then we did tumbling. They can only do back handsprings so we showed them back tucks. After that it was the end of the perioid.

**JPOV**

After basketball its computers with Liz. We are ahead of the class but we fake it. we only know the letters and were learning the numbers but were faking that we don'tknow it. "ok times up lets do the project of the day." said Mr. Jones he is the computer teacher. We are doing a on rainbowsand how they form. We were done in 10 minutes even tho we could do it in 2 but we took are time when the teacher wasnt looking I gave here a kiss. It was sweet and she didnt expect it. after class she asked " Why did you kiss me?"

Because I like you." and I left for lunch.

**CPOV**

Yea lunch we have a block schdule now we have lunch. Today we are all going to sit tougher and we dont care what people think. and its going to be fun! Hey we have a good seat. " can I have your rool Mace?" Asked Bex.

" Sure." and it went like that. we were laughing and the nwe left for are ohter 2 periods. Greeeaaatt!

**A/N I MAY NOT POST I GOT RUDE REVIEWS YESTERDAY AND IT HURT SO I DONT KNOW I MIGHT FOR YALL THO**

**SHELBYGOODE **


	17. Chapter 17

**here we go!**

**Ch 15**

**Cpov**

We have all Ap classes nd we should be in the seniors classes I will talk with thr Princeable this week. Right now we are in Math in algrbra 2. I am about to fall asleep casue im soo board. Bex hit me in the head and then we were done. I went to the princeables office with the gang and said " Can we got to the seniors class we know soo much we shoul be in a higher grade." He said

" I`ll have yall tested and see what we can do."

" Ok thanks." and we lef tfor a difrent class.  
PAGE BREAK!

HOME!

We finshed are home work and now I have macey and the family with me helping. Right now im flyer and we are doing a box toss. You get in there hands and they through you up then they catch you in a craddle. Now her turn. she went up and now she did a toetuch and went down. Then we practiced our tumbling. I felt like being nice and taught them how to do a back handspring. (**A/N PM ME IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO.**) The did good to. Now eat, shower, and sleep.

**ZPOV**

Home work is such a breeze thanks to Cammie we canbe in higher classes like we want to be. So I am on my computer and emailing People when I get one from Joe saying invite the gang to our house after school ok? I replied okay. Now goodnight!

CPOV

Good morning we have a test today were gonna ace it! we have to miss like 1 or 2 to be normal. So we ate and left. " Now we are in the office ready for the test and befor we get there we got a txt saying to meet up at Zach`s house. Okay we replied. And we started the test.

**A/N YEA I DID IT NOW HERE YOU GO I TRIED SPELL CHECK AND HOPEFULLY IT WORKED I DONT KNOW IT KEPT ON SAYING THAT AND WAS DIFFRENT I DONT KNOW **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 16**

**Cpov**

That test was super easy. We could finish in 5 minutes but we decided to take it really slow and fished it very, very slowly. It was a 30 question quiz and we finished in 1 hour even though it could of taken us ALL 5 minutes. I know, I know... WOW! After that, we went to 1st period (we got to school and hour early), so the team did the cheerleading routine and the coach was there so Macey and I got to participate this time. She liked the routine and she said," Amelia you are the best head cheerleader I ever had in my entire years of coaching. Now, go and get changed, girls." So we did.

AFTER SCHOOL

* * *

We all met up at Zach`s house and were hanging out. Well, that is... until Zach wanted to take a nap. He left and so did Nick. They went to there rooms when we decided to wait 30 minutes and then go and prank them. When I got to Zach's room, I put chocolate and wiped cream all over his face and topped it with a cherry. I took a picture and then kissed him on the lips.. Very, VERY hard... Then he woke up... Wait for it :)..." What the Heck!" He screached.

"I just wanted to wake you up! Gosh.. Oh! By the way... you smell good." Then I left for nicks room. Nick is having the same thing done to him, except Macey used vanilla ice cream. He woke up screaming and that's when I left to go practice.

Mr. Solomon came with me because I wanted him to see me perform. I danced, sang, and tumbled. I also came up with a plan to play hide and seek. He agreed of course. So I started performing. After that, he told me,"you are better than your mom... AND your aunt, good job Cam." And that's when the gang came in. " I`m gonna go get changed." I said. After that I put my plan into action.

**ZPOV**

I went to Nick`s room to see that he that he had been awakened to so I sayed I said" Wheres my Gallagher Girl?"

"I thought she was standing next to Grant!" wimpered Jonas.

"Follow me." I said exasperated. We went to the basement to hear Cammie singing. she has the most beautiful voice you would ever hear. After that she danced and tumbled. Mr. Solomon said "You are better than your mom... And your aunt. Good job Cam." that's when we came in.

"I`m gonna go get changed." Cam said.

Five minuets later Bex started to bang on the door to the bathroom, to find it unlocked. We searched every where. I went to go tell Solomon to find her on his lap.

**CPOV**

I went into the air vent that led in the living room. I then went back into the basement an sat on Solomon`s lap.

**A/N I HOPED YA LIKED IT AND THANKS BEATA!**

**SHELBYGOODE**


	19. Chapter 19

Dear readers,

Jonas is a brother to the Johnsons sorry for my mistake

THIS IS ALL TOTALLY WRONG!

Cammie can be able to be a better fighter to Zach and Bex because I want her to because this is my story.

Cammie can take gymnastics/ tumbling because this is my story

I wanted them to plant that many bugs that's why

I said that her mom and her new the passage Way Duh Read the story stupid!

and I dont give a shit any more of my GRAMMER AND TOO MANY RUN ON sentaces ( Sorry for cussing)

Sorry there ooc and I dont need to get a clue Bitch so fuck off ( again sorry I'm really mad)

And people do A/N all of the time stupid so f off (sorry) and thank you for calling me a disgrace of the website I love it thank you! and how can a Japanese person learn English better than I can if I can speak it Duh! and I have learned spell check!

sorry for doing this im just really mad Look at my reviews you will get it thank you and SORRY I WILL STILL POST THIS IS A A/N!

Shelbygoode


	20. Chapter 20

**/*HERE U GO AND Check OUT MY POLL!**

**CH17?**

**CPOV**

The reason why I was sitting on Solomon's lap is that he is my Godfather.

" Why are you sitting on Solomon's lap?" asked Bex

"he's my Godfather" and they all gasped. Wow. Solmon and I were laughing.

" Why couldnt we find you?" Question Grant.

" We were keeping you on your toes. We wanted to see if you can find me. yawl failed." I answered. after that we left

* * *

NEXT WEEK

Its competition week witch means its almost time to go back home! Which also means no more Ninja people! I hope. We lave in a hour for the bus. The whole gang gets to come. if we win i get to keep the trophy! Do yo want to know why? I'm head cheerleader! Head cheerleader get to keep the trophy! Now off we go to the competition!

We are here and we got our room. tomorrow is the day we perform with 10 other girls we are the 3rd to go because we are the Cougars!

Sorry for Grammar and spelling mistakes I dont know when my beta will come back from her test :'(


	21. Chapter 21

**/*HERE U GO AND Check OUT MY POLL!**

**ch20 rightt**

We are now performing and I can't wait to do my layout! I am not the least bit scared, we are stong women, and aren not afraid of anything!Wish us luck! Even though we probably won't need it *wink*.

AFTER THERE COMPETITION

We are now seeing if we get placed and were are so nervous. Now the results

" In 3rd are the Plano Stingers! "The announcers said (Cheers)

" In 2nd place are the Frisco Wild Cats!" The announcers said. (Cheers)

" And in 1st place the Dallas Cougars!"The announcers said. ( Cheers)

After that we started to head back because the next day will be the soccer world cup and they pick up where we left off.

THE NEXT DAY

We are at the world cup and Bex and Liz are in there Passions and the game started. Bex has the ball and is passing it to a player and then she passes it and then the other team kicks it to our goal but Liz gets it and then punts it to our team and then they give it to Bex and then she scores! That's how it went for the 1st half. The 2nd half the team we versed got rougher they started to push and shove. The ref didn't care though so I started to get mad and I said "Ref come here." And he came.

" The opposite team is pushing and shoving are you not gonging to do a thing?"

" I'll try my best if I see anything they will get a card. "He did. Three of the girls got cards, yellow cards. So they had to sit out of the game. Yes! Now we will win…So now we are still booming and then the ref called game and we won the world cup! Now it's the basketball state champ.


	22. Chapter 22

**HERE U GO AND Check OUT MY POLL!**

**ch21 **

**CPOV**

So we are at the championship game for the Grant and Jonas and they are getting ready. Us six were chatting when the announcer came on and said to get ready because the game is about to start. It was five minutes when the game started. Jonas passed the ball to Grant. Granted passed it to some dude than John. John passed it to Jonas and Jonas made a basket! So the other team tried to make a basket but when they passed it to another person Grant got it and dribbled to the other basket and made a layout. Now its the at the end of the game and its 16- 24. We have twenty-four and we have 59 seconds of the game and Jonas had the ball. Jonas passes the ball to Grant. Grant dribbles the ball to the basket and then gives back to Jonas. Jonas makes a basket in 5 seconds and we win!

* * *

**AFTER THE GAME **

After the game we got in the bus and left. The next day we all got on the bus for the rose-ball. We got to t he hotel and it was 10:00 we were tierd and went to sleep. The next day we got ready for the game. The cheerleaders were going to be performing and cheering on the team. We had the ball and the other team tried to get the ball but Zach and Nick were to fast for them. It was half time and it was out time to do our dance and cheer. We did our cheer and then our dance. I fished it with a layout! Then the boys came out and the score is 32-40. We are still winning. So now Nick has the ball and then passes the ball to Zach they are running toughter and then they score a touchdown! Yea we won!

* * *

We headed home to pack our stuff and leave. We are leaving tomarrow. We said our goodbyes to our friends and then we had to leave to go back to Gallagher. We are going to be missing our friends back from Dallas County.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW SUCKEY ENDING RIGHT? SHOULD I MAKE A SQUEL? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**ShelbyGoode**


End file.
